Halloween à la Wammy quand deux folles se ramènent
by Cheryll Ollst
Summary: C'est Halloween et deux jeunes filles se trouvent devant le portail du célèbre orphelinat, décidées à passer une bonne journée avec nos génies (un abruti...HEIN LIGHT ! ) et nos Shinigamis préférés. /Chapitre 1 suite du Prologue ENFIN en ligne xD \\
1. Prologue

[-Tu crois pas que t'aurais pus épargner Light dans le résumé -_- ? Tu commences bien ...

-Pourquoi ça se voit tant que ça que je l'apprécie pas :o ? Nan parce que déjà qu'il a ressuscité j'ai pas envie que Ryuk lui refile un Death Note pour s'amuser et qu'il mette mon nom dedans é_è

\- ... Hum Nan nan t'inquiètes vas-y ... Tu risques rien ^-^ :D

\- Ok ;D ]

Hellow

Je me sentait obliger de faire une Fanfic pour Halloween, de plus c'est l'anniversaire d'Eru

HAAAAPPY BIIIRTHDAY L

[-TA GUEULE LOU T_T ]

Ah oui et toute cette fic à part le prologue, je l'aurais écrite avec la fille là, si là la folle, ... Light Chan voilà !

Bref

Death Note ne m'appartient pas, j'ai commander un Matt pour Noël on verra bien si je le reçoit

, en attendant ce magnifique Manga appartient à Takeshi Obata et Tsugumi Oba et les Crazboizocks appartiennent à Linksthesun

Bonne lecture et Hoyeux Jaloween

\- ENFIN !

C'était Lo' alias Lou Keehl qui avait gueulé tandis que sa compagne de voyage, Light-chan , se facepalmait parce que sa psychopathe de meilleure amie venait de hurler devant le bâtiment, LE bâtiment, devant LE bâtiment qu'elles avaient pris tant de temps a trouver , LE bâtiment que beaucoup de Fangirls rêvent de trouver , et après des heures de reflexions et de torture mentale ( pour elles ) et physique (pour les deux autres ,si vous savez ces auteurs très sympa... ) elles étaient enfin devant ;

Elles etaient histérique a l'idée de se trouver devant eux, elle rêvaient de sauter sur l'apollon aux magnifiques yeux bleus

[ -Tu crois pas que t'en fais un peu trop ?

\- Toi la folle tu te tais c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux !

\- T'sais quon la fait ensemble cette fic ? Pis c'est la débile une fic d'Halloween alors qu'il y aura que le prologue de posté à Halloween ?

\- Bon Va-...Light-chan tu te tais les gens se barrent là !

\- oui oui... ]

Bon je disais:

La psychopathe et la folle rêvaient de sauter sur ce bel apollon aux yeux bleus afin de créé dans ces magnifique brins dorés , deux magnifiques cascades serties de jolis fils mauves , de l'enfermer dans leur cave avec un certains gamer aux cheveux rouges , auburns ou ... verts selon les moments ..et ils joueraient a tous les jeux vidéos du gamer pendant que notre chocovor serait obligé de jouer (bah oui attaché ...) et ralerait parce qu'il perdrait a chaque fois

[-TU en rêve

-TA... BOUCHE DE CRAZBOIZOC A DIX PATTES !

-What ?]

Bref pendant que la psycho' allait s'occuper de son blond et son roux, la folle allait attacher son L chéri a une chaise, s'assoir sur ses genoux ( elle l'aurait forcé a s'asseoir normalement , 40 pourcent de capacités en moins ça ne lui ferait pas de mal et se serait plus pratique... ] et regarder Charlie et la chocolatrie en mangeant du cake vanille-fraise avec light comme repose pieds (ironique quand on se surnomme Light chan mais ça on vous lexpliqueras plus tard ) tout en faisant un gros câlin à notre albinos préféré.

Et après ces moments de bonheur (plus pour elles que pour eux )

Elles se vengeraient, leurs feraient payer leurs morts dans le célèbre Manga , nan parce que si même elles avait trouvées des solutions , elles estimaient que des génies auraient très bien pû se démerder

-MAIS OUI QUOI Y SONT CONPLETEMENT C..

[-TAIS TOI LOU ET CONTINUE !

\- Tss ... okey Kira girl...]

Pour éviter tout ça , le blond caractériel aurait juste envoyé un mec de la mafia se faire griller à sa place.

Le pro-gamer aurait utiliser un gilet pare balle, des plaques en un matériau assez dur pour résister au balles des méchants pro-Kira ou aurait tout simplement pu faire comme Mello et engager/forcer (rayer la mention inutile) quelqu'un pour conduire et faire diversion à sa place.

Quand à L , des sosies ou un pacte avec Rem et c'était réglé !

M'enfin c'était bien évidemment u rêve de plus pour les besoins de cette fic ils ont tous rescusités et elles allaient leur faire regretter leur fin tragique.

[-Vous aviez compris qu'on étaient folles hein ?]

De plus c'était le jour parfait.

Aujourd'hui on était Haloween ,

Il était 8 heures,

Elles avaient jusqu'à 20:00 pour réaliser leur plan.

Elles passèrent le grillage de la Wammy.

12:00

Top Chrono.

A suivre

Voilà

Lou et sa meilleure amie déclinent totalement les conséquences d'être sadique/tarées/psycho' dans cette Fanfic

Vous l'aurais compris c'est une fic à chapitre sur Halloween, dont seul le prologue est poster en ce 31 octobre, m'enfin c'est déjà ça.

Reviews?


	2. Chapitre 1 : Entrée non remarquable

**Oh ... Oh ... OH MON DIEU JE SUIS EN RETAAARD ;!;**

 **Je suis tellement désoléé ! xO**

 **M'enfin c'est bon maintenant je poste la suite :D**

 **Bonne Lecture ^_^**

* * *

Le Narrateur :Bonjour et bienvenue dans la suite de cette fanfic' et allons retrouver nos deux héroïnes ... tien elles sont où déjà ...

Dans la cuisine ? Non

Dans la salle commune ? Non

Sous le lit de Matt ? Non plus ...

Dans son armoire peut être ? Toujours pas ...

Dans la cour ? Ah oui elles sont là !

Bien on disait , nos deux héroïnes se trouvaient actuellement dans la cour et cherchait un moyen de rentrer sans se faire remarquer ( ben oui , elles sont dans là cour mais faut rentrer dans le bâtiment maintenant ) ...

Lou: - Bon comment qu'on fait ?.

La Folle: -Comment qu'on fait quoi ?

Lou : -Ben comment qu'on fait pour rentrer ?

La Folle : *lève la tête et fixe intensément la fenêtre ovale se trouvant au plus haut du mur*

Lou : *regarde son amie qui regarde une fenêtre qui regarde deux jeunes filles et se demande pourquoi l'une d'entre elles au allure de mouton avec ses cheveux la regarde comme ça.

Le Mouton : *tourne la tête vers le saule pleureur qui borde le petit ruisseau pas très loin de l'orphelinat , imagine L en maillot de bain et trempé dans le dit ruisseau, se reprend et retourne la tête vers la fenêtre*

La Psycho : *Commence à comprendre où veux en venir son amie et commence à un peu flipper pour sa santé future*

La Folle : *Regarde intensément Lou pour confirmer les pensées de la Pycho'

Lou : -Non

La Folle: - Siiii

La Psycho : - NON

La Folle : - Mais siiiiiiii

La Psycho : - Mais enfin NON on va quand même pas rentrer comme ça.

La Folle : - La fenêtre juste en dessous c'est celle de Matt ...

La Psycho :- GO GO GO GO GO ! *court vers le saule pleureur et grimpe à une des branches*

La Folle : *La rejoint sur la même branche mais plus bas*

La Psycho : *prend appuis de ses jambes sur le tronc* TARZZAANNNNNNNNNNN

La Folle : *souris comme une ... folle*

Les deux : *s'élance et foncent dans la fenê... atterrissent gracieusement sur le rebord de la fenêtre.*

La Psycho : *Sort une espèce de couteau étrange et découpe la fenêtre comme dans les vieux clichés de films aussi vieux que le cliché*

La Psycho: -Allez ramène toi

Les deux :*rentre dans la fenêtre et atterrissent dans ce qui semble être le grenier*

La Folle : *Lève la tête , ouvre des yeux digne de L et tape son amie*

La Psycho : *Tourne la tête vers son amie , regarde dans la même direction qu'elle et rencontre deux yeux rouges luisants dans l'obscurité de la pièce légèrement éclairée par la fenê... le reste de fenêtre et le gros trou qui remplace le milieu.*

Light-Chan : -Oh m...

Lou: *la coupe* MY GOD C'EST GENIAL * fonce vers la paires d'yeux et faire un gros câlin à ce qui semble être un être humain vaguement reconnaissable dans le noir*

Light-Chan : *se facepalm pour la seconde fois*

*enlève la main de son visage ... hésite ... et fonce elle aussi sur la masse informe au yeux sanguins et l'étreint*

Les trois : *tombent par terre*

Le Narrateur : - Bon on se reverra quand ils se seront lâcher , au prochain chapitre tout le monde :)

* * *

 **Voilà voilà :)**

 **Que diire ? xD**

 **Laissez une review , me dire si vous avez aimer et pouvoir peut être m'aider à m'améliorer :)**

 **A pluus ~**


	3. Suite et fin alternative craquée

**Bonjour à tous , cette suite n'était absooolument pas prévue mais c'est un mini-délire tout bête qu'on c'est fait avec La Folle donc on le poste autant pour le partager que pour en garder une trace là où on risque pas de perdre cette** **con*** de feuille** **, cette gentille feuille :) oui oui je me calme :)**

* * *

 _Le Narrateur _ : - Hellow le narrateur vous dis bonjour , bon après midi ou encore bonsoir à tous ,il vous invite à retrouver dés à présent nos deux héroïnes folles qui ... oh on signale au narrateur un incident technique , la forme humaine cachée dans l'ombre aurait eue un couteau rouillé sur elle , apparemment elle était venue chercher son dîner au grenier , les deux jeunes filles se serait pris le couteau en plein cœur en faisant leur gros câlin à l'homme aux yeux sanguins .

Bon appeler Martine , on a besoin d'autres jeunes filles à envoyer là bas , en espérant que celles ci ce casseront pas trop vite , le narrateur trouve qu'elles sont beaucoup trop fragiles quand même !

Le narrateur vous dis à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures .


End file.
